


Walter-verse (Much ado about Gray)

by Schuneko



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie (Schuneko style) [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for AwetereJones's Walter-verse in a contest prompt.</p>
<p>I highly recommend checking out their stories-Amazing!</p>
<p>ENJOY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walter-verse (Much ado about Gray)

He really should have known. Who was he to think anything in his relationship with Jack would be easy? And if the man in question wasn't taking down his cock to the root he'd be a little worried about their wedding day actually happening. "God yes Jack! Suck me, Suck me soo good." Ianto cried, his fingers twisting in Jack's hair. In a few minutes they would have to go back, back into that room filled with opinions, right and wrong. Some that pertained to the wedding, many that didn't. God where did Gray get off, Jones was gonna get off, oh yeah he was gonna… "Oh…oh God…Jack…Jack…gonna cum! Oh God."

.

.

.

.

"Will you promise not to hit my brother?" Jack begged, even as he licked Ianto's cum from his perfect lips.

"Did you just suck my dick so I wouldn't?"

"Maaaybe…did it work?"

"Ask your jack ass of a brother, sorry baby boo, I aint never gonna be your wifey." Ianto snarked as he closed up his pants and straightened his tie. "He makes one more belittling comment on how I raise my-our son…just one… Oh and I can't speak for Tosh." He added as he started to walk back.

Jack looked hopeful when Ianto amended the my in his statement. He didn't know why he was protecting his brother, the guy could be a right wanker, you'd think he'd be on his future husband's side. Perhaps, it was knowing Ianto had a vicious right hook and a prolific street gang as back up. Yeah that had to be it.

.

.

.

.

Were not rehearsal dinners supposed to be happy events? And not absolute bedlam? Of course Gray had started it, blithely suggesting Walter stay with him. So he could make sure he was on time, lest his father be forgetful. Tosh had slammed her hands down on the table. "That's it! I'm sorry Yan, Jack, but if I have to listen to this jumped up little shit throw veiled insults around about Yan's parenting or home life any longer I'm gonna deck him."

"Oh no let me." Owen crowed, itching for a brawl.

Ianto solved the problem when he calmly walked over and hauled Gray out of his seat. "What is your problem with me?" He hissed as everyone around them, even Idris, held their breath. "You've been baiting and belittling me from day one. I love your brother and our union says I have to put up with my love's family, even dumb ass little shits like you, but you know what?"

"What?" Grey goaded.

"I don't agree to that until tomorrow." Ianto half laughed, half sneered. Then with feline grace that almost made Jack cum in his pants like a teenager. Jones pulled his arm back, noted Walter absent and decked Jack's brother.

.

.

.

"Oh my god that was so fucking hot!" Jack exclaimed nearly shoving Ianto into the coat room. As soon as Jones pants hit the floor he sucked two fingers into his mouth then pushed them into Ianto's quivering hole. Hands scrabbled at the wall and then Jack was inside, thrusting harder, harder.

"Fuck…yeah fuck…oh like you mean it Jack!" Ianto nearly screamed as Jack gripped his hips with fingers that bruised.

Jack let loose his own string of curses, Ianto's hand was near dripping and he was losing his lot in his lover's tight arse. He took the dirtied hand and sucked the fingers clean, lapping at the palm.

"Can we just forget I punched your brother?"

"Oh, so you did…"

**Author's Note:**

> Run my little minnions, PLZ REVIEW and check out AwatereJones!
> 
> Luv Ya's


End file.
